


An Overnight In Dalaran

by Kayani_Iriel



Series: Raventrust Week 2020 [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Raventrust Week 2020, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel
Summary: When Khadgar's Council of Six meeting goes longer than expected, he and Medivh have to spend the night in instructor's quarters, together.
Relationships: Khadgar/Medivh (Warcraft)
Series: Raventrust Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	An Overnight In Dalaran

**Author's Note:**

> Raventrust Week 2020 Prompts: Stargazing or Bed Sharing

I searched through the stack of books on the table, looking for a specific one. Of course it would go missing that morning. With a sigh, I moved to the next pile, running a finger down the volumes in it. I’d left the book out, planning on packing it last, as I’d been up late reading it just the night before. Oh, where did it go?

“Looking for this?” Medivh’s voice asked from behind me, and I whirled, knocking the stack over. There, in his outstretched hand, was that damned book.

“Don’t do that,” I snapped, grabbing it from him. “Look at this mess, and I’m already behind.”

“You lead the Council of Six, they will wait on you,” he said with a shrug.

“It’s the principle of the matter.” I stuffed the book into my satchel. “I don’t like keeping people waiting, if I can help it.”

“Ah, Young Trust, so considerate. Well, I’m ready, so I won’t keep us any longer.”

“Us?” I felt my eyebrows raise.

“Yes. You said day trip. I thought to wander the city today. I’ve not been to Dalaran in quite some time.”

“But don’t you worry about being recognized?”

“By whom? Anyone who would know me will be in your meeting. Anyone else will assume I’m someone else,” he said with a smile. “I can spend the day being nobody. It would be nice to be out of the tower.”

“How will I introduce you when we come through the portal?”

“I’ll be your familiar.” He shifted into a raven and flew to my shoulder.

“I guess that settles that,” I grumbled, pulling the strap of my satchel over my other shoulder. Medivh gave a small croak and ran his beak through my hair. “You really are incorrigible,” I said, but touched him gently.

Once in Dalaran, he flew off and I turned to the Violet Citadel. It was going to be a long day.

By mid-morning, I had a sinking feeling this meeting was going to run until late. Archmage Modera had an entire list to accomplish, and we’d only covered half of it. “I’m trying to keep this as short as I can,” she kept saying, “but we haven’t met in _months_ , and all of this is of the utmost importance.”

I shared a look with Kalec, recently returned from Silithus. When Modera got things into her head, there was no dissuading her, and we both knew it.

We ate the mid-day meal as we talked, working through as many topics as we could. Enrollment in the academy was down, which wasn’t surprising. So many had died during the recent wars, it was any wonder we had anyone wanting to learn arcane arts.

The chamber was stifling by mid afternoon, so we opened the windows, confident that we were high enough no one would overhear. The few remaining apprentices weren’t dumb enough to try and eavesdrop on the tower itself, and the wards would warn us if anyone tried.

Which was why it was such an unexpected surprise when a large raven came soaring through the window and landed on my shoulder sometime later. I’d been so absorbed in reading a document that I hadn’t heard Kalec’s gasp when he appeared.

“New pet, Khadgar?” He asked dryly.

“Something like that,” I said, reaching up to poke Medivh. “His manners are terrible, I am so sorry. Shall I send him out?”

Modera peered at him. “He’s gorgeous. I don’t see why he can’t stay, it’s not like he’ll tell anyone what we’re discussing.” She tossed him a bit of bread, which he caught neatly.

“He’s something, all right.”

Kalec laughed.

By late evening, we’d finished Modera’s list, but still had much more to cover, and it was determined we’d adjourn for the night. I didn’t have the energy to portal back to Karazhan for the night, but my quarters in the Violet Citadel had a guest room, and we’d be comfortable enough.

“Khadgar, a moment,” Modera said, before I could leave. “There’s a small problem with your rooms.”

“What’s happened now?”

“Mana wyrms. We have mages repairing the damage, but as of right now, they’re not habitable. I do have a set of instructor’s quarters available, we can have a perch brought in for your familiar, if that will work.”

I felt a knot in my stomach. “That will be fine Modera, thank you.”

She gave me directions to the rooms, and I headed there, Medivh still perched on my shoulder. He was getting heavy.

The quarters were small, but functional. We walked into small sitting room, with a pair of armchairs with a table between them, a bookcase full of scrolls and books, and a hearth. A small washroom sat off it, next to the bedroom.

The bedroom was the problem. I had never stayed the night with Medivh.

I had considered it, of course, but never felt it was appropriate to ask him to stay with me.

Did I want him to stay with me?

Oh, yes.

A knock at the door saved me from having to have that conversation just yet. The apprentice had arrived, with the perch.

“He’s a beautiful bird,” he said nervously, setting the fixture in the bedroom. “How long have you had him?”

“Quite some time,” I replied vaguely. Medivh simply hopped to the perch and preened.

Once the student left, we eyed each other for long moments. Then he glided down and shifted back.

“Here we are, Young Trust,” he said, looking at me with those cat green eyes.

“I’ll sleep in an armchair,” I said. I made to move past him, to the sitting room, but he caught my arm. I stayed turned away.

“Why?”

“So you can have the bed.”

“Do you not feel safe?”

That got me to glance back at him. “Why would I feel unsafe with you?”

“You refuse to spend the night with me.”

“I just-I thought- I’m not sure-argh!” I threw up my hands, unable to put my thoughts into words.

He smiled, pulling me away from the door. “Stay with me, tonight.”

“I’m not certain it would be proper.”

He reached into my robes, tracing the delicate band around my neck. I shivered. “You would allow me to put a collar on you, of my own making, but not share your bed? That seems dreadfully backwards to me. You want this, don’t you?”

I sighed, and leaned into his touch, not answering.

“Stay in here, with me.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes, Master,” I said quietly, feeling a thrill run through me.

He withdrew his hand and moved to the far side of the bed. I watched as he disrobed down to a linen shirt and underclothes, and slipped into bed.

“Come to bed, Young Trust.”

I took my robe off, folding it on a chair by the bed. I climbed into bed as quickly as possible, pulling the covers up and staying near to the edge. There was plenty of room, but I didn’t dare get too close.

A warm hand brushed my shoulder. “I won’t hurt you, Khadgar. I’ll not touch you without your consent. You have nothing to fear from me.”

“It’s not fear,” I mumbled.

“Then what is it?”

“It’s nothing, Medivh. Just let it go. It’s late, and I have meetings all day tomorrow.”

The hand withdrew. “As you wish.”

I felt him move, and heard his breathing even out, then deepen and slow as he fell asleep. I kept staring at the wall. I had longed for this, for some time, why did I reject it? I was a fool. Eventually, I felt into a restless sleep.

My dreams were strange, fragmented things. Dreams of being a young man, back in Karazhan, studying under Medivh, dreams of more recent times, on the Broken Shore. Dreams of far off worlds, where I had been trapped, and dreams of things that simply were not real. Dreams of home, of comfort and security.

I came out of sleep slowly, unwilling to wake. I was warm, and nestled in someone’s arms, our legs tangled together. My hands ran up the soft skin of his back, and I let out a contented sigh, trying to will myself back into this dream.

It almost worked. I was nearly asleep when I felt lips on my forehead, too real to be from a dream. I tipped my head up, hoping for more kisses, and was rewarded. We kissed leisurely, softly. A soft moan escaped me, and I didn’t bother to stop it. I pressed closer, desiring more contact. He obliged me, rolling me onto my back and covering me with his broad frame.

I was fully awake, and aware of exactly who I was in bed with, but was far enough gone to not care. I had accepted him as Master, after all. And he hadn’t been wrong. I wanted him.

And he wanted me. That much was abundantly clear. Each time one of us shifted, I could feel that desire, in the tightness of his muscles, the softness of his touch, and more. Somehow we’d both removed our shirts during the night, and there was little between us.

He kissed my neck, across my collarbone, and down my chest. I arched under his lips, letting out a gasp. Reaching out out, I threaded my hands in his hair, grasping gently. He made a hum of approval, which radiated through me.

Then I heard the banging at my door, and all pleasant thoughts fled.

Above me, Medivh dropped his head on my chest with a thump. “Whatever it is, it had better be important,” he growled.

I slid out from under him, stumbling into the sitting room.

“What?” I yelled through the door, not daring to open it.

“Archmage Khadgar, are you well? Archmage Modera sent me, the council meeting started 20 minutes ago.”

“Damn,” I muttered. “I’m fine,” I called back. “I just overslept, tell them I’ll be there shortly.”

The whoever on the other side of the door mage agreeable noises and left. I hurried back to the room to dress. Medivh was dressing, running his hands through his hair.

I threw on my clothes, needing only to hunt for my linen shirt, which had escaped to Medivh’s side of the bed. He stayed quiet the entire time, only watching me with hooded green eyes.

It wasn’t until I was fastening my leather collar that he spoke.

“Don’t assume this is over, Young Trust.” He came over, straightening my robes, brushing lint and dirt off them. “This morning said a great deal about what we both want. I am unwilling to let it go. Do you understand?”

I looked into those green eyes, serious and thoughtful, and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter now! [@IrielKayani](https://twitter.com/IrielKayani)


End file.
